The present invention relates to a securing device for a locking member of a CPU heat dissipating element, and more particularly, a securing device for a locking member of a CPU heat dissipating element that allows the locking member to be easily secured to the main board of a computer.
To dissipate the heat produced by a CPU when it is working, a heat dissipating element is used, which includes many radiating fins and a flat bottom side. The heat dissipating element is disposed on top of the CPU fitted on the main board of a computer such that the heat produced by the CPU can travel to the radiating fins.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a heat dissipating element 50 of a CPU is provided with a locking member; the locking member includes a base part 40 and two securing parts 60. The base part 40 has through holes 401 at four corners thereof, and two pairs of opposing engaging portions 403 sticking up from the edges thereof. The engaging portions 403 each has a through hole. The securing parts 60 each has a straight portion and two hooked engaging portions at two ends thereof.
The main board 10 of a computer is formed with four through holes 101 around the CPU 20 fitted thereto, each corresponding to one of the through holes 401 of the base part 40.
A securing device 30 is provided for securing the base part 40 of the locking member in position. The securing device 30 has a shape substantially like an X, and connecting poles 301 sticking up on end portions thereof; the connecting poles 301 each has a screw hole.
The base part 40 can be secured to the main board 10 with the connecting poles 301 being passed through the through holes 101 and the through holes 401 of the base part 40 from the bottom of the main board 10 and with screws 402 being screwed into the screw holes of the connecting holes 301. Thus, the heat dissipating element can be firmly locked between the base part 40 and the securing parts 60 by means of connecting the hooked engaging portions of the securing parts 60 to the engaging portions 403 of the base part 40 so as to press the straight portion of the securing parts 60 against the top of the heat dissipating element 50.
However, the locking member has a drawback that the base part 40 thereof has to be secured in position by means of using a screwdriver to screw the screws 402 into the four corners, costing relatively much labor and time in the assembly.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing device such that the locking member of a heat dissipating element of a CPU can be easily fixed in position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing device for the locking member that can ground the CPU to dissipate electromagnetic waves produced by the CPU.
The securing device for a locking member of a heat dissipating element of a CPU includes four engaging members and a main body.
The engaging members each has several inwardly sticking and upwardly bent sharp engaging parts, which have a gap in between. The engaging members each further has several outwardly sticking and upwardly bent sharp engaging parts; the outwardly sticking sharp engaging parts engage with annular walls of recesses on a base of the locking member to secure the engaging members to the base. The base has a through hole on the center of each of the recesses thereof. The locking member further has several securing parts removably connected to the base thereof to lock the heat dissipating element on the base. The locking member is disposed on the main board for the heat dissipating element to come into contact with the CPU.
The main body has connecting poles sticking up thereon, and truncated cone-shaped parts on the top of each of the connecting poles; engaging trenches are formed between bottoms of the cone-shaped parts and the tops of the connecting poles. The main body is disposed under the main board with the truncated cone-shaped parts being each passed through the through holes of the base to allow the inwardly sticking engaging parts to engage with the engaging trenches so as to secure the base of the locking member to the main board.